wildnorwesterfandomcom-20200214-history
James
| class="iumb-hidable-button" | |} James is a vain, red mixed-traffic engine bought in 1923. He doesn't like pulling branch line trains or going on branch lines in general, and prefers to stay on the main line pulling coaches. Bio James is very vain and thinks he is above the rest of the railway. Because of this, he absolutely dislikes the thought of pulling trucks over passengers and is willing to go great lengths to change the plans. However, he is quite thoughtful and caring when the time comes. He also has a quick temper and was one of the last engines to accept diesels on the railway. He often becomes quite jealous, because in Fame and Misfortune, he didn't like Tornado's fans constantly taking photos of him. But, beneath his vanity, James is a reliable engine, and has a kind spot somewhere in his smokebox. Class James was designed by George Hughes and is based on a L&YR Hughes Class 28 with an added pony truck, giving him a 2-6-0 wheel arrangement compared to his basis' 0-6-0. He also does not have sandboxes over the front splashers. Livery and Appearance James used to be painted black with red boiler bands until his accident on the first day on the Island of Sodor. He was then repainted red with black and gold boiler bands. Prior to his accident with the tar wagons after Toby's arrival, James had curved splashers on his front. When he was rebuilt after this accident, he was given sandboxes next to his smokebox. Appearances Episodes * Season 1 - Desperate Measures, Limits (does not speak), Tolerance, Running Solo (mentioned), New Beginnings (does not speak), Great Western, Little Western (does not speak), Night Run, Super Rescue and Identity * Season 2 - Little Engines (cameo), Old Tricks (mentioned), Diesels and Dukes and Galloping Sausage (does not speak) * Season 3 - Search Engines (cameo), Football Special, Bluebells and Batsmen, Useful Engines, First Impressions (cameo), Comfort Zone (cameo), Gordon's Promise, Escape, Changes (cameo), Bad Water, Henry Sees Red and Christmas Delivery * Season 4 - Medivac (does not speak), Douglas the Brave (cameo), One Good Deed, Learning Curve, Worked Out, Iron Hero and Post and Prejudice * Barry the Rescue Engine - The Lucky Ones, Testing Times (cameo), Back on Track and A Troubled Engine * Season 5 - Little Western Legacy (mentioned), Expectations (cameo), Doubts (cameo), Ruffled Feathers (cameo), Sheffield's Secret (does not speak), Flying Fish (mentioned), Darkest Hour and Desperate Times * Season 1 STMY - A Change of Scene, Tornado, Ode to George Carlin (cameo), The Missing Engine, Fame and Misfortune, Doncaster Drawn, Separation Anxiety (mentioned), Aftermath (cameo), Genesis of a Grudge (cameo) and Taking Care of Christmas (cameo) * Season 2 STMY - Swan Song, Runaway, Engines of All Trades, The Thin Clergyman, Caden (whistle sound only), Troublesome Trucks (does not speak), The Devious Way (does not speak) and Endgame (does not speak) * Couriers and Concerns - The Troublesome Van (cameo), Attitude (cameo) and Bumps in the Night Cancelled Episodes * Henry's Forest * The London 2012 Olympics Special Specials * Bad Apple * Winds of Change Books * Locomotives and Legends Voice Actor *Edward Tear (Season 5 onwards) Gallery File:James.png|James in Sodor: The Early Years File:Fame&Misfortune1.png|James with Eric at Kellsthorpe Road File:JamesSTMYSeason2.png|James in Sodor: The Modern Years Season 2. File:jameses_by_wildnorwester-d7ztkjg (1).png JamesV2.jpg|Promo File:jamesprog1_by_wildnorwester-d7fdl7z (1).png File:jamesprog3_by_wildnorwester-d7fikyn (1).png Class_28.jpg|James' basis Category:Engines Category:Characters Category:North West Railway Category:Tender Engines Category:The Main Line Category:Island of Sodor Category:Steam engines Category:2-6-0